Don't Forget To Remember Me
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: A story inspired by another author on here and the title of a Carrie Underwood song. Jenny, Kate and Franks are the main focus maybe even Shannon and Kelly too.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget To Remember: Jenny Shepard**

** It's been half a decade since we said our final goodbyes to one of our beloved NCIS Director.**

** Five whole years of ups and down during the current administration at NCIS.**

** Yes her three year reign as Director of NCIS was a bit tumultuous itself; especially during her second year, but she was only doing what any of us would do when it came to keeping her father's name and legacy intact.**

** And yes she let her former boss/partner/ex-boyfriend walked all over her when it came to getting what he wanted. But she was one of the few people that could actually keep him in check.**

** Jenny Shepard was the first female Director.**

** We loved her cause Gibbs loved her.**

** With Gibbs at her side for the three years that she was a part of the NCIS gang/NCIS family; Jenny and Gibbs were our tv mom and dad for an hour every Tuesday night. **

** We were a part of the four core teammates that referred to the duo as **_**Mommy **_**and **_**Daddy.**_

**When Jenny was around we all waited for the Paris flashbacks from either her or Gibbs.**

** We waited for the moments between the two former lovers that only they knew what the moments really meant besides those of us watching them every week.**

** But when Jenny died in that diner in the middle of nowhere; we all wept.**

** We screamed at the television when Gibbs couldn't bring himself to open the body bag that Jenny was in to say goodbye to the first woman he actually cared for since Shannon, but we also understood why he couldn't cause we wouldn't have been able to open the body bag either.**

** All we can do now is remember our beloved Director. **

** Watch all the episodes that had Jenny in them.**

** And hope that she comes back like Franks has.**

** Stay assured Jenny; we miss you dearly and wish you were still around. We will always remember you.**

* * *

A/N: The whole idea of this came to me after reading the description blurb for fashiongirl97's new Jibbs story _Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plait _and recalling the title of Carrie Underwood's song "Don't Forget To Remember Me", thought it was appropriate. Was originally thinking of just doing a chapter on Jenny then one each on Kate and Franks before ending it. Now I am thinking of doing a chapter on Shannon and Kelly. What do you all think; three chapters in total or four in total? Hope you all like this. And don't worry I will still be work on Crimson Femme Fatale and the Marine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Forget To Remember: Kate Todd**

** Eight years; eight very long years from when we last saw her.**

** We were at her side for the two years dealing with Tony's antics.**

** We were there when she left the Secret Service and joined NCIS.**

** We saw how Gibbs saw her as a daughter.**

** She was instantly accepted as one of the NCIS gang/NCIS family from the get go without a doubt.**

** We busted on Tony with her.**

** We hazed McGee with her when he became a part of the team.**

** We fought off Tony's advances with her.**

** She was the sister we all wanted.**

** When she took a bullet for Gibbs on the roof top we thanked her while Gibbs nonverbally thanked her.**

** But when she took that second bullet we all wept at the lost of our sister.**

** Now we did get a bit of Kate back when her sister comes around but on some level it's not the same.**

** Rest assured Kate; we still miss you after all these and always will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Forget To Remember Mike Franks**

** Two years since we said our final goodbyes to the original boss.**

** He was the one who coined the name Probie.**

** We loved how he came back to NCIS to help Gibbs and the team on cases. **

** His returns were like Christmas morning for all of us.**

** He was the veteran charmer.**

** We loved how he was instantly on board to help Gibbs during his recovery after the coma.**

** We loved how he was instantly on board to help Jenny when she needed it when she out in California.**

** We were cheering when he told Jenny that she should have told Gibbs how she felt.**

** Although when we all saw Jenny's lifeless body with Tony and Ziva we were all shouting the televisions saying "Where the hell were you; Franks?" **

** We even enjoyed how much his visits annoyed Vance.**

** Or even when his presence bothered Kort.**

** But as we were when Kate and Jenny died; our hearts broke in a million plus pieces when he died at the hands of the bastard Jonas Cobb.**

** We wish with each season that he isn't really dead just as we wish the same that Jenny and Kate aren't really dead with each season.**

** But then even after the visits from his ghost in Gibbs' subconscious we are left missing him even more than before and wish that he wasn't dead.**

** Rest assured Mike; you are missed by us all and wish that never died.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Forget To Remember Shannon and Kelly Gibbs**

** It has been over two decades since our beloved silver haired, fearless leader lost the love of his life and his baby girl while he was serving with the Corps.**

** Shannon had only been his wife for a few years when she died.**

** Kelly was two years away from being a whole decade old when she died.**

** We saw how badly Gibbs' heart broke when he learned of Shannon and Kelly's untimely demise.**

** We wanted revenge for Shannon and Kelly just as much as Gibbs did.**

** We didn't care for the consequences that would arise from Gibbs' action of killing the guy who was NIS' suspect for Shannon and Kelly's death.**

** We felt just as robbed as Gibbs did when he was unable to watch his daughter grow up. **

** We wished that they weren't dead so that Shannon and Gibbs were able to grow old together and so Kelly would get to be like every other American girl.**

** We saw how the results of Pedro Hernandez robbed young Kelly of being able do everything that her childhood friend Maddie was able to do.**

** Even though it's been twenty-two years so far since you met your timely fates; rest assured Shannon and Kelly, you are still missed and will always be missed by Gibbs.**

** You'll be missed by Jack.**

** You'll be missed by Joann and Mac.**

** You'll be missed by Maddie.**

** And you'll be missed by all of us.**


End file.
